Harry Potter and the Deceitful Traitor
by Kelse
Summary: Ok so this is my first fanfic so I need reviews I've pretty much got a plan for this story so it is boring at first but it'll get better in the latter chapters takes place in Harry's sixth year postOotP
1. The Imprecise Letter

An owl arrived at the window of the smallest bedroom at number 4 Privet Drive. At any other house, this would be considered quite unusual, considering it arrived during the middle of day, and yet the neighbours came to accept it as the norm. For six years now, owls would swoop through the air during the summer in broad daylight at that house, and the neighbours could never figure out why. This summer the owls had tripled, every third day, at least 6 came and more every other day as well. They just assumed it was something crazy the Dursley family was up to.  
  
In the past six years, the Dursley's were losing their popularity steadily. Their son, Dudley was now the heavyweight 16 year-old boxing champ of England, and was also in trouble with the police nearly every week now. Last summer, he had been busy beating up the neighbourhood kids, who were nowhere near his size, nor his age. Dudley's mother is Petunia Dursley. She was quite large herself, and has a very prissy attitude. His father is Vernon Dursley, an enormous man, yet not quite as enormous as his son, with no neck. He's the owner of Grunnings a company that makes drills, and is often heard yelling at Dudley, his wife Petunia, and his nephew, Harry Potter, who was as close to normal as he could get living with the Dursleys, even though it was said he attended St. Brutus' School, a centre for criminally incurable boys.  
  
But Harry Potter wasn't exactly normal. He was actually the reason why strange things often happened at number 4 Privet Drive. He had finally given up on cutting his jet black hair and trying to keep it from sticking up and it had grown quite long. He wore a pair of round black-framed glasses that silhouetted his intriguing emerald green eyes and of course his lightning bolt shaped scar across his forehead. This scar was not an ordinary scar, not only due to it's shape, but due to how Harry got it.  
  
16 years ago, when Harry was only a baby, the darkest wizard of all time paid a visit to his home. He was there to try and prevent something he had heard was going to happen, but was badly misinformed and instead made it harder for himself. He had come to kill Harry, but to do so, he had to murder Harry's father and mother first. His mother died trying to save Harry and left a spell to save Harry from death by this evil wizard and also letting him mark Harry as his equal, with that very scar. He was rid of his powers and lived only as a wisp of a person, for fourteen years when he returned. Two years had passed and this dark wizard was only beginning to rise to his power once again.  
  
Harry looked out at the owl that had arrived and smiled. It was a tiny jumpy owl, Pigwidgeon, who belonged to his best friend Ron. He opened the letter and read,  
  
Harry,  
  
Good news! When we were cleaning up 'that place we stayed at last summer', the other day we found 'his' will. Harry! He gave you all his money and all his inheritances from his rich uncle! PLUS I found that wicked 'thing' he and your dad used, I was thinking we could use them, only I don't know how to. Mom says that they'll be over to collect the 'thing' they need from you in a few days time so try to convince the muggles that they can all come. Fred and George are doing well and Mom finally let them be part of the 'thing', and well, you won't believe this, but Percy finally made up with Dad. He admitted he was wrong and all, it looked like it was the first time he'd done it since...well ever. You should have seen the look on his face, it was bloody brilliant! Charlie's doing alright he's apparently doing really well with the 'thing', and Bill announced to Mom last night that he and Fleur are officially a couple. That really popped mom's eyeballs out of their sockets. Hermione is coming soon, just a day after those 'things' you've got. Ginny and Dean have been jabbering all summer and I think it's going to be really annoying when we get back to school. So anyway, let me know with that 'thing' I talked about, when 'they' should all come and get those 'things'. And Harry, sorry I'm so...what's the word Hermione would use? Oh yeah, imprecise! But Moody reckons that almost all forms of communication are being watched, and that's why he said that that 'thing' could be pretty useful. Well I got to run, I think Bill and Fleur are back again, so let me know as soon as you get this,  
  
Ron  
  
Normally, this would have made Harry very happy hearing from Ron and learning all that is going on, but all the code words made him think of Sirius and how he had written Harry during his fourth year at Hogwarts, all very imprecise, just how Ron had. But Harry shook himself. If he was going to talk to Ron, with the mirror Sirius and James had once used, he didn't want Ron to see him all weepy and such. Harry dropped the letter and rummaged through his trunk, grasping his mirror just as a tremendous yell rang from the first floor.  
  
"Dudders darling? What's wrong?" Petunia shrieked. Afraid that this had something to do with Voldemort, Harry bolted to the top of the stairs and peered down at his cousin. What he saw was definitely not the work of a dark wizard, but a very drunk Dudley. Vernon slipped out from the kitchen menacingly and glared at his son, recognizing what had happened to him immediately, but due to his thickness about Dudley, he commanded, "Oh Petunia, Dudley's just a bit tired from training, get him a cold cloth and I'll take him upstairs." She ran off to fetch the cold cloth and Harry ran off to his room, so he wouldn't be discovered watching them. Harry trudged over to the mirror and whispered, Ron, and then waited for a reply. 


	2. Advanced Advanced

Far off in another corner of England, Ron felt a sharp tingle in his pants pocket, like something had bit him. He stuck his hand in his pocket and pulled out the mirror he had found earlier that day, and saw his best friend, Harry staring back at him. "Harry!" Ron cried and took a seat on the chair next to him. "Hi Ron," Harry grinned, "Where are you?" Ron laughed and answered, "Not exactly sure, but it's the new headquarters for the Order." "I see. And that's one of those 'things' you wrote me about?" "Of course. So, how are you doing?" "I'm fine but Dudley won't be, he just came back drunk." "Oh that's fine, who cares about that tub of lard Ickle Diddykins anyhow? I mean, except for your aunt and uncle, but even the rest of the muggle world hates him!" "You've got that right," Harry laughed. "So, let's get to the point of that letter I sent you, did you check with your aunt and uncle when you can come?" "No need to, they'll be fine if I just drop dead, but angry that you'll just be relocating me." Ron laughed again, "Alright, mom says the guard will be there for noon on Saturday and to stay out of trouble until then." "Will do." Harry replied. "Great!"  
  
Harry and Ron talked for a few hours, catching up on everything they were unable to talk about through letters and Harry learned that the Order of the Phoenix had already grown a remarkable amount, with hundreds of wizards and witches all over the world involved. Ron told him that every day for dinner there were at least 20 people, with newcomers every night. Ron had also informed him of the day's most recent news; Neville's family was coming to live at the Order as well, the same day as Harry.  
  
Harry was excited for all that was to come on Saturday so when he was called for dinner, he bounded happily down the stairs. "What are you so happy about?" grunted his Uncle Vernon. "I'm leaving two days from now." Harry answered. "Then we finally agree on something, this should be a celebration! We're getting rid of the boy in two days Petunia!" Vernon called into the kitchen. "Excellent." She said as she served Harry a measly piece of roast beef, and Harry sneered at her, when all of a sudden an enormous tawny owl swept into the kitchen forcing Petunia to back away screaming.  
  
Taking no notice of what his aunt was doing, Harry relieved the owl of it's post and took a look at the familiar crest on the envelope, which was a good deal heavier than it had been in the years before. Harry opened his letter and peered at the contents. Inside was the usual notices, term began on September 1st, his booklist which included a number of new books he had to purchase, and something new this year, his OWL results. Happily Harry read and then looked up smiling at his aunt and uncle. "What's this garbage now?" Vernon demanded. "I've gotten seven Outstandings on my OWLs, and one Poor, in History of Magic." Harry explained. "Humph." Vernon grunted, "It's good to see you failing at something." Harry was expecting a response like this, "Actually it isn't, there's Dismal and Troll below Poor." He said fondly remembering when Fred and George, Ron's older twin brothers had explained this to him and the then glanced at his uncle who grunted once more in defeat. They continued their dinner in quiet, because without Dudley there, it was no use for Petunia or Vernon to talk. They had not been getting along so much after Dudley had been attacked last summer and Petunia insisted that Harry would stay. Vernon was annoyed she had not taken the perfect opportunity to kick Harry out from under their roof and Harry often heard them fighting late at night, never about Dudley and his law-breaking, but about each other and Harry.  
  
When Harry had finished eating he went upstairs to begin packing. He overturned all of the furniture to find his magical belongings and then sat on his bed to read his booklist.  
  
1001 Advanced Hexes - Desdemona Nyoka Dark Arts and it's History - Pravat Gwydion Defend yourself - Alexandria Kimball Practical Defence Methods for the Young Wand - Doyle Morrisa Advanced Herbology - Heather Fabian Dragons, Thestrals and more; a guide to the magical world's many creatures - Veronique Thetis Let's Transfigure! - Sandra Varian A Guide to Advanced Potions - Amos Greer Astronomical Sights- Quinn Astro  
  
Inscralled at the bottom of the list was a message in handwriting he recognized quite well;  
  
The first three books on this list are not to be used in your regular Defence Against The Dark Arts classes, but with your Dark Art class you and a few other students will be taking to prepare you even better for what will face you as an Auror, and what you will face anytime in meeting Voldemort.  
Professor Dumbledore 


End file.
